Te Amo Tori Vega Shelby Marx!
by Ishine4U
Summary: Tori Vega guarda un secreto ella es Shelby marx!, y cat esta enamorada de ella, pero que pasara cuando todos se den cuenta del secreto de tori?...entren y lean...porfa, se que no les gusta el cori pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Como no se me ocurre nada para el otro fic de Lobos & Vampiros hago este...es Cori, se que a muchos no le gusta esta pareja, pero a mi si, se me hace muy tierna...espero y les guste :)**

* * *

**Cat Pov**

Mi nombre es Cat Valentine, y estoy completamente enamorada de Shelby Marx…no me pregunten por qué, pero su poca feminidad me vuelve loca, la manera en que golpea a sus oponentes, la manera en que frunce su seño, la sonrisa que pone cuando gana al primer round…ella es perfecta, al menos para mis ojos…

Mi mejor amiga, Tori Vega, se parce mucho a ella, demasiado…incluso ella me gusta, pero no la amo como a Shelby…Tori no es tan femenina, pero no llega a ser ruda como Shelby…

Jade West, mi otra mejor amiga, ella esta enamorada de Tori, aun que no lo admita… creo que tori también esta enamorada de ella…me moleta eso un poco ya que si tengo sentimientos hacia tori, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto…

Hoy es un dia muy especial ya que Shelby Marx regresara a las peleas, despues de no pelear por 2 años!, y lo mejor es que ire a verla porque pelea aquí en L.A.!, estoy tan emocionada, ire con Jade, Beck, André y Robbie…Tori no puede ir, y por alguna razón se puso nerviosa y evadió el tema diciendo que Trina la iba a dejar…

Buen en fiiiin, faltan 2 dias para eso, me encuentro en H.A., en estos momentos estoy caminando hacia tori.

Holiiiis toriiii-le digo y ella voltea ya que estaba agarrando unos libros-

Hola Cat, como estas?- me pregunto-

Emocionada!, solo faltan 2 días para ver a Shelby Marx!- grite dando brinquitos-

Al parecer te gusta mucho no?- me pregunto-

Sipi! Me gustaría algún día conocerla- le dije ilusionada-

Algún día, y le caerás bien, te lo aseguro- me dijo con una sonrisa confiada-

A que te refieres?- le pregunte confundida-

Nada-me respondió como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que dijo algo malo- mira ahí esta André…- dijo cambiando de tema-

Hola muchacha, rojita…-dijo André saludando-

Que es lo que pretendes decirme?!- le pregunto, me desespera que no me digan las cosas a la cara!-

Ahhh…es solo que, bueno…tu cabello es rojo…por eso rojita-me dijo nervioso-

Ohhh…-le dijo agarrando mi pelo- jejeje

Cat estas lista para ver a Shelby?- me pregunto robbie llegando, a lo que tori se tenso…otra vez-

Sipi!- grite súper emocionada, la verdad es que tan solo oir el nombre de Shelby me emociona jejeje-

Que mal que no puedas ir tori- dijo André- verías a tu gemela jaja

Jajaja-rio falsamente y un poco nerviosa, porque lo hace… a lo mejor está enamorada de ella igual y no nos lo quiere decir…pero porque no nos quiere decir?...-

Tori tenemos que irnos ya-dijo trina llegando… irse, pero ni siquiera es la primer hora-

Irnos?, pero aun no acaba la escuela…de hecho ni siquiera a empezado-dijo tori desconcertada por la petición de trina-

**Nadie Pov**

Rod hablo y quiere que vallas a ya sabes donde, para ya sabes que-dijo trina-

Ahora?- dijo tori con desgana-

Si, dijo que si quieres ganar ya sabes que, debes hacer ya sabes que-dijo trina, una vez mas dejando a los otros sin entender-

Ganar que?, hacer que?- pregunto André desconcertado-

Ahhh…nada importante-dijo tori riendo con nerviosismo- vámonos, Rod se va a enojar si no llegamos-dijo caminando hacia la entrada seguida de trina-

Que fue eso?-pregunto André-

No se-dijo rex, despues de eso el timbre sonó y se fueron a clase de sikowits-

Muy bien muchachos, hoy aremos una improvisación, jade y tori al escenario- dijo sikowits-

Si no te has dado cuenta Vega no vino- dijo jade en escenario-

Que raro que haya faltado-dijo sikowits bebiendo de su coco-

No falto se fue- dijo Cat con inocencia-

A que te refieres?- pregunto Beck-

Porque te preocupa tanto?-pregunto jade celosa-

Es mi amiga-dijo Beck molesto- Cat?

Trina llego y dijo que un tal Rod la necesitaba en un lugar que tori sabia para hacer algo que ella sabia -dijo Cat despacio para no confundirse- me confundí- que no logro-

Tori, cuando les diras que eres Shelby?- pregunto Trina estacionando el carro-

No lo se, será despues de la pelea- dijo la morena menor bajando del auto-

Llegan tarde-dijo un señor en la puerta-

Perdón Rod, pero teníamos que inventarle algo a los amigos de Tori-contesto trina-

De acuerdo, pasen- dijo Rod, caminando hacia adentro- tori, dame 10 vueltas y 50 lagartijas, empezaremos por algo ligero…

Oye, esta bien que no he peleado hace 1 año, pero eso si es mu ligero –dijo tori empezando a correr-

No te preocupes por eso, hoy entrenaras todo el día para ponerte en forma, creo que has aumentado de peso-dijo Juan su entrenador-

Hey!-se quejo la mitad latina menor, dijo deteniéndose-

No te detengas!- grito Juan-

Mandón!-dijo Tori mientras corría de nuevo-

Y eso es todo por hoy-dijo el maestro de historia en H.A.- Cat puedes venir un momento

Sipi-dijo la peli roja agarrando su mochila-

Podrías llevarle la tarea a Tori?- pregunto cortésmente el maestro-

Claro!-dijo emocionada-

Gracias-dijo el maestro yéndose-

Oigan chicos me acompañan hoy a casa de tori?- pregunto Cat una vez que estaba en el pasillo de H.A.-

Claro, pero a que?- pregunto André-

Le dejare la tarea-dijo Cat-

De que hablan?- pregunto jade-

Iremos a casa de tori- respondió Beck-

No- dijo jade bebiendo se su café-

Jade…-dijo Beck-

Vamos Jadey…apoco no quieres saber porque Trina se llevo a Tori temprano?- dijo Cat haciendo un puchero-

Ire…pero no porque quiera saber, la vida de Vega me importa un comino…- dijo jade dándose la vuelta-

Bien, nos vemos allá a las 7-dijo André- le avisare a robbie

*toc toc*(sonido se puerta)

Voy!- grito Holly Vega, mama de Tori-

Hola Sra. Vega-saludo Cat- esta Tori?

-la Sra. Vega se puso nerviosa- n-no, pero pasen

Donde esta?- pregunto André, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si-

Esta en…- la Sra. Vega fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió-

Mama, ya llegue-dijo tori entrando y sorprendiéndose por ver a los chicos ahí- que hacen aquí?

Que te paso?- pregunto Beck, al ver a tori súper sudada-

Estaba…haciendo ejercicio?-respondió Tori viendo a Trina que asintió con la cabeza- Si, estaba haciendo ejercicio

Desde la mañana que fue trina por ti?- pregunto Robbie-

Ahhh…-tori se puso nerviosa sin saber que decir-

No, en la mañana me vinieron a ayudar a mi- dijo Holly para sacarlos del problema-

Ohhh…bueno, veníamos a ver si querías ir con nosotros al cine…- pregunto Cat, eso se les ocurrió mientras venían en camino-

No, lo siento…- se disculpo tori-

De acuerdo…- dijo Cat triste-

Y también te trajimos la tarea de historia- dijo André dejando los unos apuntes en el sofá-

Aquí huele a gato encerrado-dijo rex-

Yo no estoy encerrada-dijo Cat inocentemente-

No tu, es que es raro que tori no quiera salir con nosotros- dijo rex- tal vez ya se arto de nosotros

Eso es cierto?- pregunto Cat con mirada triste-

No claro que no Cat, yo amo estar con ustedes-dijo tori tratando-

Pues no parece- dijo jade sin importancia, aunque por dentro también estaba triste-

Es solo que…-dijo tori pensando en si decirles su pequeño secreto- no les puedo decir, perdón…-dijo bajando la cabeza-

Bueno, cuando te sientas lista para hablar, puedes contar con nosotros- dijo André, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-

Si, yo les dire muy pronto- dijo tori, mientras que todos se iban-

Cuando les vas a decir?- dijo la mama una vez que todos se fueron-

El día de la pelea-dijo tori- les voy a decir que me retiro de la lucha para seguir mi sueño

Segura?- pregunto trina que no había dicho nada-

100%, ya no quiero ser Shelby- dijo tori subiendo a su habitación-

Solo nos queda apoyarla-dijo Trina haciendo lo mismo que su hermana-

Si- respondió Holly-

* * *

**Merezco Reviews?...se que casi no les gusta el Cori, pero espero y la lean completa, aunque no pasara de los 5 capis**


	2. Chapter 2 perdoooon!

**Bueno ahhh...me siento muy avergonzada...me han dicho que este fanfic coincide con uno en ingles, y si, he buscado y si existe uno con casi la misma trama, pero les quiero aclarar que yo nunca lo habia leido hasta el dia de ayer y probablemente alguien me dio un resumen de la historia y por eso se me ocurrio hacerlo asi...espero y me perdonen y sobre todo el autor o autora de dicha historia, que no creo que lea esto pero bueno, mis mas sinceras disculpas...**

**pero no se libran de que escriba Cori!, are otra historia :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**bien, he decidido seguir con esta historia, ya que solo fue una mera coincidencia...la cosas pasan muy rapido ya que este fic solo es mientras la inspiracion me llega para seguir con el otro...**

**les quiero agradecer a todos porque ustedes me hicieron cambiar de opinion en no hacer la historia, hacia que este fic esta dedicado a todos ustedes :D**

**sin mas que decir el capitulo 2!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tori Pov**

Tengo tanto sueño…anoche no pude dormir nada y aparte tuve una pesadilla en la que les contaba a los chicos que yo era Shelby Marx y ellos me odiaban, es como volver a revivir los que me paso hace mucho…

No tengo ganas de ir a las escuela, probablemente Rod le va a decir a Trina que me lleve otra vez a entrenar y las preguntas de los chicos empezaran de nuevo…

Tori!-oigo gritar a mi mama desde abajo- baja!, ya esta el desayuno!

Ya voy!-le grito, me dirijo al baño y me lavo la cara y la boca y bajo-

Porque no estas cambiada?- me pregunta Trina-

Seguramente Rod ira por mi para ir a entrenar, para que cambiarme ahorita- le digo, trina se me queda viendo- que?

Que tienes, pareces…triste-me dice trina, mi mama voltea a verme-

Que pasa cariño?-me pregunta mama preocupada-

Es solo que…ayer soñé que les decía a los chicos lo de Shelby y ellos me tenían miedo… como en Sherwood-les digo triste-

No creo que pase eso-me anima mama- estos chicos parecen buenos, incluso la emo esa

Si jade se da cuenta que la llamaste así te mata-dijo trina haciéndome reir- pero concuerdo con mama, no creo que hagan eso

Eso espero-diga despues de un suspiro-

**Nadie Pov**

Despues de que trina se fuera a H.A., como tori predijo Rod fue a buscarla para entrenar…

Despues de entrenar por 5 horas era hora de comer y Tori fue a comer al Nozu…

Tori!-grito Cat que también esta ahí con los chicos-

Agr- se quejo jade-

También me alegro de verte jade- dijo tori sarcástica-

Porque no fuiste a la escuela?- pregunto Beck-

Si, todos te extrañamos-dijo Cat-

Yo no-dijo jade comiendo sushi-

No le hagas caso, en el fondo jade te ama-dijo André haciendo que jade se atragantara y se sonrojara-

Es que tuve que ir…a entrenar-dijo tori, susurrando lo ultimo-

Estas muy delgada para adelgazar mas no lo crees?- pregunto Beck-

Ah, no, no es por eso…es para-dijo tori pensando su excusa- para defenderme de jade-dijo, jade volteo a mirarla con…culpa?-

Crees que soy tan peligrosa?- pregunto la gótica burlona-

-tori cayó un momento y luego dijo- si…bueno tengo que comer-dijo sentándose y pidiendo algo de comer-

Es Shelby Marx!-grito una niña señalando a tori-

Ah…no, no lo soy-dijo tori nerviosa-

Si lo eres, conozco perfectamente a Shelby-dijo una niña a su lado-

Me están confundiendo…-dijo tori tratando de que las niñas se fueran- mi nombre es tori vega

Ahh lo siento mucho- dijeron las niñas con avergonzadas-

Es que te pareces mucho- dijo la primera niña-

No se preocupen, me pasa todo el tiempo-dijo tori recordando todas las veces que la confundieron…aunque en realidad son la misma persona-

Bueno, adiós-se despidieron la niñas-

-tori suspiro porque odiaba ver a sus fans decepcionados-

Que molesto es que te confundan con Shelby no?- pregunto robbie-

-tori suspiro una vez mas y sin decir nada se paro y pago su comida- adiós

Que le pasa?- pregunto Cat viendo como tori salía triste del restaurant-

No se, ha estado muy rara desde antier-dijo André-

Ya comiste?-pregunto Juan comiendo pan tostado con pasas-

Si, fue al nozu-dijo tori metiéndose en el vestidor-

Y que comiste?- pregunto juan-

Que mas voy a comer en un restaurant de sushi?-pregunto la morena molesta-

Ay perdón-dijo Juan- no te enojes

Es solo que…no se di pueda ganar-dijo tori saliendo del vestidor con ropa para entrenar-

Eres Shelby Marx, fuiste la peleadora mujer mas joven en ganar-dijo Juan animando a tori- nadie duraba mas de un round

Tu lo has dicho…fui la peleadora mujer mas joven en ganar…-dijo tori- la chica con la que me voy a enfrentar es mas alta y fuerte que yo…ella deja a sus contrincantes semi muertos!-grito histérica-

Eso no te pasara a ti-dijo Rod entrando- ella será buena, pero tu eres excelente

Pero…no se-dijo tori sentándose-

Tendrás el apoyo de tus amigos-dijo Juan-

No, Shelby tendrá el apoyo de mis amigos-dijo la morena acostándose-

Deberías decirles…así ellos te darán su apoyo-propuso Rod-

Es buena idea-dijo Juan-

Pero no tengo tiempo-dijo tori mirando al techo-

Te doy el resto del día, no falta mucho para que anochezca, aparte tienes que estar muy descansada-dijo Rod-

De acuerdo-dijo tori-

2 horas mas tarde tori le había mandado a Cat, Jade, Beck, Robbie y André un mensaje de que vinieran a su casa, tanto su madre y padre como trina estaba en la sala para apoyarla

Espero que sea importante-dijo jade entrando sin permiso a la casa y sentándose en el sofá-

Esperemos a los demás-dijo tori nerviosa-

Porque tan nerviosa vega?-dijo jade y todos los vega se le quedaron mirando- tori-dijo al ver que había 4 vegas-

Ya veras-dijo tori al mismo tiempo de que alguien tocara la puerta- André y Cat, pasen

Holiis-saludo Cat-

Hola-saludaron los demás-

Para que querías vernos?- pregunto André sentándose en el sofá-

Esperen…-dijo trina al ver el nerviosismo de tori por hablar-

Ya van-dijo Holly al oir la puerta- entren-les dijo a Beck y robbie-

Y bien?- pregunto Beck-

Tori les va a decir el secreto que no les quería decir-dijo David, el padre de tori-

-el nerviosismo de tori se hiso aun mas presente, a tal punto que no podía hablar-

Dinos tori-dijo Cat con cara tierna-

Aun no…-pronuncio la mitad latina menor- si les digo ahorita no me van a creer

No me voy a quedar mas tiempo aquí-dijo jade parándose, cuando abrió la puerta había dos hombres-

Ellos son Rod y Juan-dijo tori- son el manger y el entrenador de Shelby Marx-dijo súper nerviosa-

Eso quiere decir?- dijo Beck-

-tori no podía hablar, los nervios la comían viva-

Ya entiendo…-dijo robbie-eres amiga de Shelby, por eso

No yo…-dijo tori tratando de decirles la verdad-

-todos empezaron a hacer bullicio y la paciencia de tori se agotaba-

Chicos…chicos…yo soy Shelby Marx!-grito tori, todos se callaron de golpe viéndola sorprendidos-

De que hablas?- pregunto Cat-

Yo soy Shelby Marx, yo tori vega…Shelby no es mas que una niña que tiene una doble vida, una niña que le miente a sus amigos!-grito tori con lagrimas en los ojos-

Y porque no nos dijiste antes?- pregunto André dolido de que no confiara en el-

Porque…yo…cuando estaba en Sherwood mis amigos sabia que yo era Shelby y ellos…me tenían miedo a excepción de unos pocos…no podía hablar con ellos sin que salieran corriendo-dijo tori sin mirar a los ojos a los chicos- es muy feo que tus amigos te tengan miedo…no era como jade, a jade la quieren todos…pero a mi…me odiaban

Se preguntaran porque tori les dice ahorita-dijo Juan- ella necesita su apoyo para ganarle a Marissa, necesita su confianza

Quiere que le demos nuestra confianza cuando ella no confiaba en nosotros-dijo Cat llorando, saliendo corriendo-

Cat! No! Espera!-grito tori, pero Cat ya se había ido- diablos!- grito llorando corriendo a su habitación-

Tori espera!-grito trina, despues suspiro-esto esta mal…

Que esta mal?- pregunto jade-

Sin el apoyo de usted tori no querrá pelear-dijo David-

Tiene el nuestro-dijo André- al menos el mio

Ese no es el problema…Cat es la que anima-dijo trina- tori no peleara

Hablare con ella-dijo jade sorprendiendo a todos- que?

Tu…vas a ayudar a tori?-pregunto Beck, ellos habían roto un día antes-

No… voy a ayudar a Shelby-dijo subiendo las escaleras-

**Tori pov**

Estúpida Shelby!, esto es culpa de Shelby…si no la hubiera creado esto no estuviera pasando!...ahora Cat me odia por mentirle y probablemente los demás también… mi sueño se esta haciendo realidad…

Arrrg!, odio mi vida!-grito aferrándome a la almohada-

Wow, nunca creí escuchar decir eso-dijo jade abriendo la puerta de mi habitación-

Argg- gruñi, lo menos que quería era a jade allí-

Vamos vega, levántate y ve en busca de Cat-dijo sentándose en mi cama-

Me odia-le digo en un susurro quietándome la almohada de la cara-

Probablemente, pero si no hablas con ella, no lo sabrás

Porque me ayudas?- pregunte, ella nunca me ayuda

No te ayudo, ayudo a Shelby…no quiero que pierdas-me dijo, típico…pero al menos tengo su apoyo…bueno, Shelby tiene su apoyo…pero yo soy Shelby, eso significa que yo tengo su apoyo?...ya me confundí-

Vega!-me grito jade, creo que me hablaba mientra yo pensaba-

Que?- probablemente se enoje por hacer esa pregunta-

Agr- gruño, lo sabia se enojo- vas a ir por Cat si o no?

Pero que le voy a decir?- pregunte antes de salir corriendo-

Dile lo que sientes-me dijo con una sonrisa sincera, las que pocas veces se veía en jade-

-no lo pensé mucho y sali corriendo en busca de Cat, le iba a decir lo que siento…le voy a decir que la amo…-

* * *

**Chicos les quiero decir que ya tengo la autorisacion de la autora de la que mi fic coinside...y por favor entren al fic de Kittykiwi llamado IHearth Shelby Marx porfiiis**


	4. Chapter 4

**perdon por la tardanza, pero es que ya entre a la escuela y hay mucha tarea! perdon!**

* * *

Cat espera!-grito tori corriendo detrás de Cat-

No!-grito Cat corriendo mas rápido-

Miren en Shelby Marx!-grito una chava-

No, no soy!-grito tori parando al ver toda la multitud, tori volteo a ver a Cat que la estaba mirando con el rostro lleno de lagrimas- Cat!

Shelby!, nos das un autógrafo?!-grito un chavo-

Te tomas una foto con migo?!-grito un niño-

CAT!-grito por ultima vez tori ya que los fans no la dejaban pasar, así que tuvo que empezar a tomarse fotos y firmar autógrafos-

**Cat Pov.**

Esto es tan frustrante!, tori nos mintió…ella no confía en nosotros, porque?!, pensé que éramos mejores amigas, pensé que nos contábamos todo…

Me he dado cuenta que no!...diablos!, no se que hacer…yo quería ir a la pelea de Shelby pero…no se si quiera ir sabiendo que tori es Shelby…espera, si tori es Shelby…eso significa que…estoy enamorada de tori!?

Oh por dios!, estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga!...o ex mejor amiga…ay! Que frustración!

Llego a mi casa y lo primero que hago es correr a mi habitación, veo como mi papa, mama y hermano se me quedan viendo raro…bueno en mi hermano en mi hermano es común, pues es visco…

Entro a mi cuarto y me acuesto en la cama tapándome la cara con una almohada…

me pongo a pensar de todo lo que ha pasado…así que por eso tori se ponía nerviosa…estoy tan triste, nunca pensé que tori no confiara en mi…tal vez puedo se descuidada y torpe, infantil y estúpida…pero puedo guardar secretos…la mayoría del tiempo…

**Nadie Pov**

De tanto pensar Cat se quedo dormida, mientras tanto en la casa de los Vega…

Tori llego con la cabeza gacha, los chicos y incluso jade seguían ahí…tori no saludo ni nada, solo subió a la habitación a dormir, aun que bien se pondría a pensar…

Que pasaría?-pregunto la mama de tori y trina-

No creo que sea nada bueno-dijo David-

Me tengo que ir-dijo André- pero dile a tori, que aunque me dolio que no confiara en nosotros, entiendo el porque, y que mañana estaremos sin falta en la pelea…o al menos yo-dijo yéndose-

También cuenta con migo-dijo Beck-

Y también con migo- dijo robbie saliendo de la casa vega junto con Beck-

Jade? La apoyas?-pregunto trina-

-jade suspiro y asintió con la cabeza- apoyo a Vega, le dices-dijo yéndose-

Le ire a decir a tori-dijo trina subiendo las escaleras- tori!-grito trina tocando la puerta de la habitación-

Lárgate!-se oyó desde adentro-

Vamos!, abre!-grito trina siguiendo tocando-

-tori abrió y tenia los ojos completamente rojos-

Vamos tori, deja de llorar-animo trina-

Todos me odian, como quieres que deje de llorar-dijo tori tirándose en la cama-

No te odian… Beck, André, robbie e incluso jade te apoyaran mañana-dijo tranquilizándola-

Pero Cat no…-susurro con un hilito de voz-

Se que la amas, pero tienes que ganar por todos tus fans-dijo trina-

Que?, como sabes que…yo…Cat…-dijo tori parándose sorprendida por que sabia algo que ella acababa de averiguar hace no mas de 2 horas-

Jade…-dijo trina simple-

Ohh-dijo tori tirándose de nuevo a la cama-

Vamos, ve a pelear-dijo trina tratando de que tori fuera-

De acuerdo iré…pero no se si podre ganar-dijo con voz triste-

Solo haz tu mejor esfuerzo-dijo trina y despues se fue sin decir mas-

Ya era sábado en la noche y solo faltaban unos minutos para que Shelby Marx peleara, tori estaba en su camerino con Rod y Juan

Estas lista Marx?-pregunto Rod-

-tori suspiro y dijo- la verdad...no

Es por la peli roja?-pregunto comiendo pan tostado con pasitas-

Si…es que ella es la que anima, ella suele gritar por todo…me va a faltar-dijo tori triste-

Estarás bien-animo Juan- ahora dale duro a Marissa

Jaja-tori rio y Rod dijo- ahora ve y gánale

Tratare-dijo la morena con una sonrisa de lado-

Buenas noches damas y caballeros! Hoy, en una pelea súper especial tenemos a Marissa Fox!, la actual campeona de la CFC, con tan solo 20 años de edad-dijo el comentarista hombre-

Pero por otra lado tenemos a Shelby Marx!, la campeona mas joven de la CFC!, cuando tenia 15 años gano, pero despues de 1 año podrá vencer a Marissa?…-grito la comentarista mujer-

La pelea de hoy será por el campeonato joven!-grito el hombre- ambas, tanto Fox como Marx han ganado uno!

Pero Shelby lo hiso a los 15 y Marissa a los 17!, quien será la vencedora!?-dijo la mujer-

Con 60 Kg. Y 1.73 de altura!... Maaaaarissa Foooooox!-grito el hombre- la que deja semi muertos a los contrincantes! En el primer round!

Y con 50 Kg. Y 1.62 de altura!... Sheeeelby Maaaarx!-grito la mujer- la que ganaba en el primer round!

Quien ganara!?-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo-

Tu puedes shel!-grito Rod-

-tori miro al publico y se encontró con sus amigos, pero no con Cat, lo que hizo sentirse triste-

Animo!-grito Juan-

Te matare!-grito melissa-

-tori paso saliva grueso, hace mucho que no peleaba, y ahora pelearía con una matona-

Quiero una pelea limpia, sin escupitajos ni trampa-dijo el referí- comiencen!

La pelea empezó y nadie daba el primer golpe, melissa intento golpear a Shelby pero esta esquivo…Shelby golpeo la pierna de melissa haciéndola caer…todo el publico empezó a gritar

Al parecer Marx sigue en forma!-grito la mujer comentarista-

Si, y melissa ya ha caído, aunque no crea que sea lo suficiente-anuncio el hombre comentarista-

Shelby iba a patear a melissa pero esta le detuvo el golpe, la atrajo hacia ella y le dio un golpe, que al parecer le dolio y mucho

Ouch, eso debió doler-dijo el comentarista-

Shelby se llevo la mano a la boca que al parecer estaba sangrando…

Vamos Marx, ya te vas a rendir?-pregunto marissa con burla-

Vete al diablo-dijo Shelby golpeando a Fox que se tambaleo un poco-

Marissa le dio una patada a Shelby que hizo que fuera a dar al piso, Shelby se intento parar pero marissa la pateo otra vez…

Los chicos miraban preocupados a Shelby, le estaban dando una palisa…

Marissa iba a golpear una vez mas a Shelby pero el primer round acabo

Eso le debió doler mucho- dijo la comentarista- pero Shelby se para!-grito al ver como Shelby se paro sin ayuda-

Sin duda será una de las mejores peleas!-grito el comentarista-

Estas bien?-pregunto Juan una vez que estaban en la esquina-

Si, tiene la mano pesada-dijo Marx sobándose la boca, donde Fox había golpeado-

Vamos Shel, te están dando una paliza-dijo Rod-

-tori no contesto y solo se paro para caminar a en medio del ring-

Saludo-dijo el referí- comiencen!

Marissa intento golpear a Shelby, pero esta esquivo ágilmente, Marx le regreso un puñetazo en la cara y otro en el hígado, pero marissa ni lo sintió…marissa golpeo a Shelby haciéndola hacer para atrás, despues golpeo al hígado haciéndola caer

Esta vez es Marx la que cae!-grito la comentarista-

Marissa empezó a golpear a Shelby cuando estaba en el suelo

Eso es falta!-gritaron todos-

El referi trataba de quitar a Fox, pero esta era mas fuerte

Si no paras te descalifico!-grito el referi, marissa solo se hizo a un lado-

**Tori Pov**

Que fuerte golpe me dio, no puedo respirar bien y apenas y me podre parar…no creo poder ganara, ella es mas fuerte que yo…

1!-oigo gritar al referi, me tengo que parar por los fans, pero el dolor es insoportable, llevo mi mano a la cabeza y esta sangrando, diablos!-

2!volteo a ver a Rod que me mira con tristeza-

3!-veo a Juan, que me mira decepcionado-

4!-veo a André que me mira con preocupación-

5!-veo a Beck y a robbie que gritan "Shelby"-

6!-veo a jade que me mira preocupada, raro en ella, veo que dice algo con sus labios "vamos" alcanzo a leer-

7!- veo a los fans, todos decepcionados, esperaban una gran batalla, y yo no pude cumplir-

8!-me volteo y me pongo una mano en la cara, voy a llorar, es probable, no me puedo parar-

9!-lo siento chicos-

Tori!-oigo una voz…esa voz es de…Cat!, me quito la mano y volteo a ver de donde proviene la voz-

Ni se te ocurra perder Vega!-me grita, esta enojada, lo puedo ver en sus ojos y en su seño fruncido- no me vine corriendo a verte para que pierdas!

-sonrió- die…!-va a decir el arbitro pero lo interrumpo-

Aun no!- grito tratándome de poner de pie, oigo a la multitud gritar- Shelby Marx aun no se rinde!

Imposible!-grita Fox, ahora si, no hay quien me detenga-

Tu puedes!-grita Cat con una sonrisa, que es lo único que necesitaba para ganar-

**Nadie Pov**

Despues de que Shelby se parar y la multitud gritara empezó la verdadera pelea en el round 3!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you, yeah you!...el que esta leyendo esto es una hermosura de persona...han mentira, seguramente es un pony volador xD**

**En fiiiiin, este es el capitulo final, y esta del asco, pero no se me ocurre nada, y por nada es NADA!, he escrito ente capitulo mas de 4 veces y ese fue el que mas me gusto (si este apesta imagínense los otros) quien dijo eso?!, en fin...**

**lees dejo mi asquerosidad de final :3**

* * *

Shelby da un combo de golpes!-grita el comentarista hombre-

Pero Fox no se rinde!-grita la mujer viendo como Melissa le da un fuerte puñetazo a Marx-

Shelby podrá durar mas, pero la fuerza de Melissa es mayor-dice el hombre- quien ganar?

La verdad es que están muy parejas, la fuerza de Melissa hace mucho daño, pero los combos y velocidad, sin contar la resistencia de Marx son feroces-dice la mujer-

Shelby golpea a Fox pero esta esquiva cuando Fox va a golpear a Marx la campana suena dando a entender que el tercer round ha acabado

Esto esta feo-dice Juan viendo las heridas de Shelby-

Tendrás que ganar en este round si no quieres tener muchas vendas-dijo Rod- tu peli roja amiga esta aquí, ya tienes el apoyo necesario

Pero ya no puedo mas-susurro Shelby- me duele todo

Solo un poco mas Shelby!-grito Cat, haciendo sonreir tori-

Vamos Marx, no sea un estorbo!-grito jade con una sonrisa de lado-

Vamos morenaza!-grito André-

Al parecer Shelby trae apoyo especial-dice la mujer comentarista-

Y da comienzo el cuarto round!-dice el hombre comentarista- ambas están cansadas y se ve claramente el potencial de amabas, aunque Shelby es la mas dañada

Vamos! Haber que puedes hacer Marx-dijo melissa-

Tu lo pediste!-grito Shelby dándole una patada a Fox-

Marissa iba a golpear a Shelby pero esta esquivo haciendo que Fox chocara contra la reja haciendo que Marx tomara ventaja.

Golpéala!-grito Cat emocionada-acaba con ella Shelby!

Pensé que odiabas la violencia-dijo jade-

No cuando se trata de ella-dijo viendo a tori-

-jade suspiro, definitivamente había perdido a tori-

Marx golpeaba una y otra vez a Fox hasta que esta callo

Marx agarro el brazo de Fox haciendo una llave en ella, haciendo que esta gritara de dolor

Se rinde?-pregunto el réferi-

No!-grito Fox con cara de dolor- No!-grito una vez mas- Si, me rindo!-dijo golpeando varias veces el piso-

La vencedora! Shelby Marx!-dijo el réferi levantando la mano de Marx-

Y despues de 1 año, Shelby Marx aun es la campeona!-gritaron al mismo tiempo los comentarista-

Ganaste!-grito Rod entrando al cuadrilátero-

Buen trabajo-felicito Juan-

Tori!-gritaron todos sus amigos entrando al cuadrilátero-

Buen trabajo!-grito Cat preparándose para ir a abrazarla pero Fox estaba detrás de ella- cuidado!- grito al ver que Marissa tenia un banco-

Tori iba a voltear pero antes de eso sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, lo único que vio fue a Cat acercándose y despues la obscuridad.

**Tori Pov**

Q…que paso?, donde estoy?...estoy inconsciente?...si, bueno, creo que estoy semi-inconsciente porque puedo pensar no?...

Pero que paso?, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue a Cat gritar mi nombre y un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza…

Intento abrir mis ojos, pero la luz es muy fuerte, lo que me obliga a cerrar los…intento otra vez, ya teniendo éxito en eso…un cuarto blanco, completamente es lo que veo al abrirlos…estoy en un hospital seguramente, pero…porque?...haber, hay globos y regalos, y una cabellera roja casi arriba de mi…espera!?, una cabellara casi arriba de mi?!...

Miro a mi derecha que es en donde se encuentra la cabellera roja y veo que es Cat, y esta durmiendo…se ve tan linda, esos labios rojos que me dan ganas de besarlos….tori basta! No pienses en eso!...

Cat, Cat-susurro moviéndola despacio- Cat

Mmm?...tori?-pregunta aun dormida-

Hola Cat…-le digo una vez que ya esta mas o menos despierta-

Tori?!-dice sorprendida al verme- estas despierta?!

Ahh…si-le digo con una sonrisa-

-ella me abraza con mucha fuerza haciendo que no me llegue aire a los pulmones-

Cat…Cat..no…no puedo respirar-le digo muy apenas-

Oh, lo siento-me dice con una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco sonrojada, haciendo que se vea taaan tiiiiernaa-

Descuida-le digo recuperando el aire-

Iré a hablarles a los demás!-dice…o mas bien grita, saliendo corriendo de la habitación-

Pasan algunos minutos antes de que de mi puerta entren muchas personas

Como te sientes cariño?-pregunta mi mama-

Bien…-le respondo- pero…que paso?-pregunto- la verdad no recuerdo nada despues de ganar la pelea contra Marissa

Bueno, despues de que te proclamaran la ganadora, Marissa te dio duro-dijo jade, y yo tenia cara de WTF!?, a lo que todos rieron- con un banquito Vega, mal pensada-me sonroje al oir lo que jade dijo-

Te duele la cabeza hermanita?- me pregunto trina, a veces puede ser la mejor hermana del mundo, pero a veces lo contrario…y también puede ser la mas indiota-

Tu que crees?- le respondo sarcásticamente, ella ignora eso-

Muchacha, que pelea diste eh-me dice André-

Pensé que ibas a perder-me dijo Beck-

De hecho, yo pensé que iba a perder, pero algo me animo-digo viendo a Cat, haciendo que esta se sonroje, rio ante este acto al igual que todos-

-Estuvimos un rato hablando, hasta que era hora de irse, Cat se quedo a cuidarme a petición de jade y trina, lo cual fue muy extraño ya que ellas nunca están de acuerdo-

**Nadie Pov**

Cat…te puedo preguntar algo?-pregunta tori-

Si, claro…que pasa?- pregunta Cat, poniendo atención en tori-

Por que fuiste a animarme, pensé que me odiabas-dijo tori mirando al techo-

Yo nunca podría odiarte-dijo Cat con una pequeña sonrisa-

Porque no?-dijo tori sentándose en la cama-

Porque yo…porque…-tartamudeo Cat, los nervios la invadían-

Porque?-dijo tori volteando su rosto, quedando a poco centímetros del rostro de Cat-

.:Tori Vega:.

Porque?-dije volteando para ver a Cat, pero al hacerlo mi rostro quedo muy cerca del de ella, pude sentir su respiración-

Tori-susurro y me beso, fue un beso tierno, lo que tanto había deseado estaba ocurriendo, siempre quise besarla-

Yo…perdón-dijo esta separándose bajando su rostro-perdón!-grito y salió corriendo-

Que fue eso?...estábamos bien, porque se fue?...diablos!, olvide corresponderle el beso, estaba tan ocupada pensando que no correspondí el beso, que estúpida soy!

Me paro de la cama para ir en busca de Cat, pero al hacerlo me mareo y mi cabeza me empieza a doler, sin importarme eso salgo de la habitación en busca de mi peli roja favorita.

Donde podrá estar?, es de madrugada, por lo tanto no vendría alguien por ella y será fácil encontrarla sin tanta gente en el hospital.

Cat!-grito, y me asomo por la sala de espera hacer si allí esta, pero no-

Voy al baño del primer piso y nada, del segundo y nada.

Me siento en una silla que esa allí y algo me llama la atención y, es que enfrente de mi hay un armario del conserje, algo me hace caminar hacia allí y al abrirlo…

Cat!-grito al ver que allí esta la peli roja- te he estado buscando!

Tori!, deberías estar acostada!-me dice notablemente preocupada-

Cat-susurro, puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar-

Ven, vamos a la habitación-me dice, mientras trata de salir, pero soy mas rápida que ella y cierro la puerta- que haces?-me pregunta confundida-

Sin decir nada la acorralo contra la pared y la beso, ella se sorprende, pero al poco tiempo me corresponde, siento como ella abre su boca dándole a mi lengua permiso de entrar.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, y la miro a los ojos.

Te amo Cat-le susurro, veo sus lagrimas caer, pero se que son de felicidad-

Tori!-grita mientras me abraza-

Vamos Cat, tengo que regresar a la habitación-

Si-me dice, pero antes de salir ella me acorrala contra la pared- no creas que porque son infantil dejare que tu domines eh?-dice mientras me besa, me sorprendo un poco, pero termino cediendo ante ella-

Lo que tu digas Cat-le digo mientras agarro su mano y nos vamos hacia la habitación, ella enlaza su mano con la mía y me sonríe, acto que yo le correspondo.

Te amo tori-me dice-

Pensé que amabas a Shelby-le digo con una sonrisa-

Y lo hago…pero tori y Shelby son la misma persona…así que no hay diferencia-me dice, rio y ella también-

Si quieres puedo ser Shelby-le digo usando la vos que hago cuando soy Shelby-

No, me gusta mas tori-dice mientras me da un corto beso-

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado (no creo) sigo sin saber quien anda ahi...es cri cri?xD**

**bueno, a lo mejor mas de rato, o en la noche o mañana suba un nuevo fic que tengo por ahi...**

**sin mas que decir bye! (estas diciendo algo, por lo tanto si sabes que decir ¬¬) seas quien seas callate! **


End file.
